


Wheeljack x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Wheeljack (Transformers)/You, Wheeljack x reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were a cybertronian on your way from a distant planet called ćañädïäñ tïré ( maybe it is a planet somewhere) to earth when you get a distress signal from another ship you then turn on a turbo boost and get to it faster. When you get there you see an auto bot ship that looked like it was broken when. You then open the hatch on your ship and float to the other one you break open the hatch on it and climb inside when you go farther on you can here groaning you then get to the driver seat and see an injured auto bot he is white with green and red stripes he seems to be injured he will grunt and cry out in pain and he spark seems to be drying the only way You can save him is to spark bond with him but that is permanent You decide that since you were a Decepticon maybe they might see you as someone who has changed if you do it you then go up to him and open his spark chamber it does not take much because he is injured you then open yours and the sparks join you see all his memories and find out his name is wheeljack he probably sees your memories too once it is done he had passed out so he could heal. you then carefully pick him up and take him to the exit and float yourself and him to your ship and bring him inside and put him on the birth and you lay down beside him falling into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up you hear a groan and see that wheeljack is awake. And trying to sit up but he crying out in pain and falling down . You sit up and examine him and see that he is still not fully healed once he notices you. he asks you who you are you say " I am (y/n) and you are wheeljack " he gives you a puzzled look and then it all comes back to him because the next moment he opens his spark chamber and sees the connected parts. he then asks in a flirtatious tone "was i that handsome you had to bond with me a soon as you saw me" when he finishes talking he starts coughing and groans and lays back down and says " I'm going to sleep some more"and falls back into a deep slumber. You then get up and go to the drivers chair and put it on auto pilot to earth I would take about 3,000 years to get there so you and wheeljack would be in stasis pods you carefully pick wheeljack up and put him in a pod then crawl in beside him and close the door setting it for 3,000 years not knowing what was waiting for them when they got there.


	3. Chapter 3

3,000 years later

When you awake 3,000 later an escape pod crashes and two cybertronians land on earth one is wheeljack and the other is y/n

Y/n POV

You awake to a boom and a crash and open your pod and drag wheeljack out he seems to alive but knocked out, you drag him a little further and try contacting the autobot base but all you get is static.

An hour later

You try contacting the base of the autobots but you still get static it is starting to get cold because you landed in the North Pole and there is snow all over and wheeljack still has not awoken. You hear a groan and turn around to see wheeljack sitting up he stands up and walks over to you and asks " were are we " you say " in the North Pole " wheeljack then starts to shiver and you can see because he was not moving for awhile his joints are frozen. You then quickly look for a cave once you find one you drag wheeljack inside and sit him down and drag a thermal blanket out of your subspace and give it to wheeljack he then takes it curls it around his body by now wheeljack is shivering and his dentas are clattering together, the thermal blanket does not seem to be working so you go up to him and pull him close to you he then snuggles into you taking your heat he is warming up and shouldn't die but if you don't get help soon you wheeljack might not survive you try contacting the base once more but only get a can't come to the phone right now thing and you leave a message " this is y/n l/n we are at the North Pole in a cave at coordinates

( ) and we need help I have an autobot wheeljack with me. You then go into forced stasis lock with wheeljack and hope that the autobots at least come rescue wheeljack.


End file.
